


Shepherd Primis Punishment

by SilenceSpectre_Fan00



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brutality, Embedded Images, Punishment, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceSpectre_Fan00/pseuds/SilenceSpectre_Fan00
Summary: Just as General Shepherd is about to execute Soap and Price, Four strange men arrive to change history, hopefully for the better.Watch as General Shepherd gets his "first" of many punishments.
Kudos: 3





	Shepherd Primis Punishment

**AN: First fic ever posted on AO3. This was originally made as just a wishful whim, based on my hatred for Shepherd.**

**But now is a part of a series I'm working on.**

**Go to the end for notes.**

* * *

The Pave low started taking off as soon as Shepherd was onboard and began to move away.

"Soap hold it steady!" Price shouted and began to take aim with his weapon

"Steady!" Price repeated as the zodiac moved further down the rapids as the pave low turned back around

"Steady!" Price shouted one last time before firing at the rotor with his M4A1, he let off two rounds, followed by a third, and then he fired a HE round from his M203. The third bullet and the HE grenade was enough to blast the rotor of the helicopter into pieces.

The pave low's rotor was in flames and the chopper starts spinning out of control.

"Back up, back up!" Price yells as he sees the approaching waterfall, Soap tries his best to reverse but the current is far too strong. Soap and Price share a look of realization and acceptance as they plummet over the edge towards the roaring water and seething white foam below.

After an untold time, Soap is the first to regain consciousness, he coughs and splutters water out of his lungs and slowly sits up, his ears are thumping and his mind is spinning, his eyes sore from water and sand. He coughs up more water and starts to take slow deep breaths to calm himself and get his bearings.

After regaining some slight composure and sense, he raises his head and remembers his mission. He quickly checks himself for any further injuries, apart from the concussion and the almost drowning he's ok. He then checks for weapons, and notes he only has his knife.

He slowly stands up and takes a few steps, stumbling all the way, his balance is off, and he can barely see. To make it even worse the sandstorm had already hit, and the entire air was filled with tiny grains of sand.

However, despite this Soap still presses on and walks towards the wreck of the crashed pave low.

As he walks closer, he sees a Shadow Company soldier crawling away from the wreckage, bleeding profusely, Soap walks up to the soldier before slitting his throat.

As he arrives at the wreckage, he sees another Shadow Company trooper, he tries crawling back and then pulls out a Glock and pulls the trigger, but nothing happens, as it keeps clicking empty. Soap walks up and stabs him through the neck.

Shepherd scrambles out of the wreckage and begins to run away from Soap.

Soap follows but loses track of him in the sand being blown around in front of him.

He finally sees Shepherd leaning against the wreck of car, panting and catching his breath.

"You know what they say about revenge, you better be ready to dig two graves" Shepherd rasps out.

Soap readies his knife, but Shepherd blocks it and slams his head against the car knocking him to the ground.

Shepherd then takes out his own knife and stabs Soap in the chest.

"Five years ago, I lost 30,000 men in the blink of an eye. And the world just fuckin' watched. Tomorrow, there will be no shortage of volunteers. No shortage of patriots. I know you understand."

Shepherd loaded two rounds into his Magnum, he flipped the chamber back into place and aimed it at Soap’s head. He cocked the hammer back and prepared to pull the trigger, but then Price slammed into Shepherd and knocked him to the side, just as he fired, the bullet blasted into the sand right next to Soap's head.

Shepherd got back to knees and raising his gun, only for price to kick it out of his hand.

A massive struggle ensued, but ended with Price being thrown on the floor, Soap had tried crawling towards the magnum lying on the ground, but Shepherd kicked it away, before stomping him in the face.

Price continued to fight against Shepherd but was overpowered and knocked to the ground again, losing his hat in the process.

Shepherd then proceeded to punch Price repeatedly in the face before stomping on him as well.

While Price lay stunned on the ground, fading in and out of consciousness, Shepherd went and picked up his magnum and prepared to execute the captain.

Just as he took aim at Price's head, staring into his defeated foe’s eyes, there was a flash of blue light close to the old car the General had been leaning against.

Shepherd looked up to his left, to see a bright glowing blue portal right in front of the wrecked car.

Suddenly four men step out of the portal.

One with brown hair and a thin moustache and wearing a brown leather coat with a bandolier with three grenades attached to it.

Another is a middle-aged man with black hair and a thin moustache, wearing a blood-stained beige vest over an equally blood-stained shirt, with a leather harness over it, with what appears to be two blood vials hanging from it.

The third man is stoic built man with a brown goatee, wearing a brown flying helmet and a matt green metal plate over a dark brown leather coat.

The final man is Asian with a well-kept beard and moustache, wearing a light green shirt with its arms torn off and carrying a katana on his belt.

As Shepherd turns his attention towards the four strangers

“Who the hell are you?!” Shepherd demands.

The dark-haired man with the blood vials steps forward and holds up a mysterious looking

orb in his hand which starts glowing with a bright golden aura.

As soon the orb starts glowing, General Shepherd is suddenly frozen in place by the same golden aura before being raised into air.

Floating and paralyzed about 1 meter above the ground, Shepherd struggles and vehemently demands to know who they. The four men ignore the incapacitated general.

All four men walk forward, the man with the flying helmet and Asian man help Soap and check his wounds.

The man holding the orb stops in front of Shepherd and looks at the nationalist General with disdain and disgust.

The final man walks up to Shepherd and picks up his Colt Anaconda, he inspects the chamber seeing that there is one round in it, he slots it back into place.

He walks up next to Shepherd before shooting him point blank in the genitals.

Shepherd screams in agony as the ‘44-magnum bullet blasts off his genitals, both his penis and his testicles are ripped off by the ’44 slug before tearing through his groin and pelvis and then finally burying itself in the sand.

Shepherd tries to grab and put pressure on the wound, but he is completely paralyzed and the only thing he can do is scream in absolute excruciating pain.

After a minute the man with the orb releases Shepherd and he falls to the ground shaking as blood pours out from his groin and where his genitals used to be.

The man then walks up and kicks Shepherd in the face hard, before the man who shot him stomps right on his face.

The other two come up and then proceed to kick Shepherd as well, one in the stomach and another in his throat knocking the wind out of him.

The man holding the orb moves over to Soap before the orb starts to glow again, he reaches down and pulls the knife out of his chest and then moves the orb to his wound, the orb glows brighter and so does Soap, before finally his wound heals and the internal bleeding stops.

The man stands up and indicates with his head towards the portal.

The other three nod before picking up Shepherd and drag him towards the portal, leaving a trail of blood in the sand.

They enter the portal, and vanish, once all of them are through the portal closes and disappears.

Leaving Price and Soap still alive in the middle of an Afghan desert.

* * *

**Notes: as said, this was originally intended to just be a one shot thing, about revenge. But now it's actually part of an upcoming COD crossover series I've been working on.**

**Artwork is by me. Made it especially for this fic.**


End file.
